Harry Potter and the Horcruxes
by angelinexo
Summary: Harry's 7th year. My first Harry Potter fanfic. Please read and review. Cowritten by my friend Erika aka Imma Wild One


Disclaimer: I own no one. J.K. Rowling owns them. All characters belong to her unless further notified.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It starts the summer after the 6th book.

Chapter One

Harry James Potter lay in his bed at the Dursley's home, staring straight up at the ceiling. He had remembered Dumbledore saying something about calling Privet Drive his home that kept him safe or something like that. Harry closed his eyes as memories flooded back. Watching helplessly as Snape… No, Harry would not let himself think about it anymore.

Harry's eyes snapped back open at a tapping sound at his window. He looked over at the window to see a rather small owl tapping at his window with a piece or parchment tied to its leg, which was bigger than the owl itself.

Harry cautiously padded over to the window. As quietly as he could, he opened the window, allowing the miniature owl to enter his messy room. The owl flitted around the room for a moment before settling on Harry's desk beside Hedwig (who watched the small owl with interest in her cage) and dutifully stuck its leg out. Harry, with a confused look on his face, untied it from the owl's leg.

Very cautiously, he unrolled the parchment to reveal a rather short letter written in an unfamiliar handwriting:

_Harry Potter- _

_I am sure you are wondering w**H**o I am and why I am writing t**O** you. But that is info**R**mation too important to be written, in **C**ase of inte**R**ception. I need to talk to yo**U**. I will be on the Hogwarts E**X**pr**E**s**S** on the first day of term. I will approach you._

The letter had no closing or sign of the writer's name, though the handwriting seemed distinctly feminine. Something looked odd to Harry as he looked over the letter. Some of the letters were bolded…H…O…R…C…U…X…E…S.

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw slacked. _No way, _Harry thought, _No bloody way._ It had to be a coincidence right? Maybe the writer's quill was just acting up. Nobody knew about the horcruxes. At least, nobody knew that he knew. He had only told 2 souls about it, Ron and Hermoine, and he trusted them with his life. Numerous times actually.

So for the time being, Harry decided that he would put the letter in the back of his mind.

So after giving the small owl an owl treat and sending it off, he put the mystery letter into his trunk and plopped back onto his bed. He fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed about Hedwig and the small owl flying in circles around him as Ron and Hermoine snogged in front of him.

After three weeks of having the Dursley's ignore his existence (except for the occasional suspicious look Vernon gave him daily), Harry was glad to see Pig waiting for him in his room after dinner. Pig was happily fluttering around Hedwig's empty cage, proud of completing its mission. (Hedwig was allowed to hunt on the condition that she didn't cause too much ruckus.) Harry absentmindedly threw Pig an owl treat, almost causing Pig to choke on it in glee, and reached over for the piece of parchment with the familiar handwriting. He tore it open, anxious to see what news Ron (and most likely Hermoine) had for him.

_Harry— _

_Sorry I haven't been able to write to you sooner. Lupin suggested we move out of the Burrow into Grimmauld Place. Apparently, Moody has deemed the Burrow "unsafe for such known Voldemort haters." What kind of rubbish is that? But anyways, we've been pretty busy moving. It's only me, Mum, Dad, and Ginny though. Fred and George bought a flat near their joke shop. They still won't tell me where they got all that money._

_Oh yeah, Mum said that you're welcome to stay here until Hogwarts. That is of course if you are still planning on going. Without Dumbledore, some parents are afraid of sending their kids off. But even if you're not planning on staying at Hogwarts, you're still welcome to stay. It's got to be better than the Dursley's. After all, it is your godfather's house._

_Hermoine is staying here; she explained to her parents that she didn't want to endanger them. Besides, it would probably be safer that she spend the summer with wizards and witches than muggles. Well, write back, we'll be waiting for your reply. Though I think Remus and Moody want to come pick you up whether or not you want to come. Expect a visit soon. See ya soon!_

_Ron_

_P.S. Moody has placed many charms onto this letter and Pig so that it can't be traced or intercepted. My advice is to place a disillusionment charm on Pig and the letter. I'm pretty sure the Ministry is too busy to worry about under aged magic, especially since it's you. After all, you are of age now aren't you? Hope to see you soon! – Hermoine_

Harry reread the letter a few more times to make sure he didn't miss anything. Then he debated his options.

He could write back, use the disillusionment charm, and wait for a reply.

Or he could wait for Lupin or Moody to come pick him up.

Or he could leave on his own.

He was strongly leaning toward the last option. He could pack his stuff, shrink it down to size, and fly off to Grimmauld Place. What Hermoine had written sounded logical. With all that's been happening, it was doubtful that the Ministry would worry about under aged magic. Especially since it was him, he's always gotten in trouble for that.

It was settled. Harry started packing his stuff. Hedwig would know where to find him. So after putting Pig under a disillusionment charm, he minimized his stuff, stuffed it into his cloak and grabbed his broom. Off to Grimmauld Place he went.


End file.
